Weddings, who said they were easy?
by MyHavenisBooks
Summary: Will and Christina are getting married! When their groomsmen and bridesmaids meet, things may be said that causes tension between the two groups, making this happy time a stressful one. Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or will it be a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! This is a new story I have just thought of. I tried to make it with my own characters, but I found the personalities to just go so well with the characters of Divergent I thought I would make it a fanfiction! I love Divergent and even wrote a truth or dare story for it, but now I want to write something no one else has. Please review with your comments and follow if you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of the characters. I only own my story line.

**Tris Point of View**

"Tris, I have something very important to tell you," I hear Christina's voice over the phone, barely containing her excitement. I am currently engulfed by mounds of paperwork from my latest case, but I always put it on hold for my best friend. Sitting back in my comfy leather chair I reply,

"What is it Christina? Did you get a pair of new shoes, no were they on sale?" I joked. Every time Chris had to tell me something important it involved shoes, makeup or a "super cute new outfit that will make me look like an actual girl". I'm the youngest detective in my department. The fact that I am a girl and only twenty two made it hard for the guys around here to accept me, but after they saw me take down Peter, the designated asshole, meathead jock, I started to earn some respect.

"Hah, hah Trissy, but no. Will just proposed and I'm getting MARRIED!" she screams, almost making me drop the phone. I'm glad I'm the only one working late tonight, or I would have earned myself a few sideways glances and strange looks.

"Oh Chris that is amazing, I am so happy for you!" I tell her. I have been friend with Christina since we were three years old. Our dads were partners in this same department and were the best of friends. Even though Christina isn't a detective like me, we are still the best of friends. She is a fashion designer for all the major stars in Hollywood. This means she is always trying to either get me into runway dresses or hook me up with some actor on the red carpet.

"I'm so excited! And guess who is going to be my maid of honor?" she asks through the receiver.

"Marlene, no Shauna, no Kate Winslet! Yep definitely Kate Winslet!" I say. I love giving her fake answers to her trick questions. It's one of the only things that get her flustered.

"Hah hah again. You are just full of jokes tonight aren't you? And no, you. Can you please be my maid of honor?" she asks even though she knows the answer.

"Of course! Meet me at the Pit tomorrow for lunch. But I have to go. I am up to my eyes in paperwork,"

"The Pit it is. And it can't be that much paperwork, you are quite short without heels on," The short jokes, it's always the short jokes!

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be lucky if I don't wear converses to your wedding," I retort.

"You wouldn't torture me like that!" she yells at me.

"You can never tell with me. Good night Chrissy! Tell Will congrats," I conclude.

"Night Trissy,"

**Four Point of View**

As I get out of the showers I hear my phone ring. When I look at the screen I see Will's name. We have been best friends since elementary school. I answer and hear Will's voice from afar, as if he is talking to someone in the background.

"Hey Will! It's Four," I say getting his attention back.

"Oh hey Four. I did it. I finally asked Christina to marry me!" he says.

"Dude that is awesome. And by the way you aren't crying like a pansy cake I assume she said yes," He has been planning to ask this girl to marry him since they met a year ago at one of the legendary Pedrad parties. She is a really sweet girl and I am happy for them.

"Jeez Four, you sound like Uriah, using the word pansy cake! But yes she said yeas and I called to ask you to be my best man," he said into the receiver.

"Of course I will!"

"Great, well meet me and the rest of the guys at Bud's to celebrate tomorrow,"

"Sure. Will the lucky lady be joining us?" I ask.

"No, she is meeting her bridesmaids at the Pit. They are all really nice, especially this girl named Tris. Youngest detective in her department and really cool. Practically one of the guys, I'm sure you too will…" Will trails off. I know exactly where this is going. He has been trying to get me a girlfriend since high school, but those conquests have never worked out.

"Will I will see you tomorrow," O conclude, hanging up before he can go one about this Tris girl. No offense to her, but I doubt she will be 'the one' as the guys call it. I get ready and leave my kick boxing studio. This place is my pride and joy. Being able to teach others to defend themselves has always appealed to me, regarding my past. I shake my head to rid it of the haunting memories and hop in my red pickup truck and take the short ride back to my apartment. Little willy is getting married to the girl of his dreams, I couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. So in case there was any confusion, Christina knows Four, Uriah and Zeke and Will know Marlene, Shauna, and Tris. But, Marlene, Shauna and Tris have never met Four, Uriah and Zeke. They will meet for the first time through events before the wedding. A little spoiler, Four says something that pisses off Tris the first time they meet, which causes tension through the rest of the events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! They are coming in faster than my last story, and I appreciate them all. Please continue to review. I love the feedback on my writing!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Hey Uriah, tell them I own NOTHING!

Uriah: Yep, this pansy cake owns nothing. My mommy is Veronica Roth!

Me: Hey! I am no pansy cake!

Uriah: Pansy cake, pansy cake, pansy cake…

Marlene: Uri, stop calling her a pansy cake, you pansy cake!

Uriah: Fine, but only if I'm in this chapter! *pouts like a little boy*

Me: Deal!

**Tris P.O.V**

The next morning, I wake up to the insistent ringing of my cell phone. I pick it up and instantly regret it.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over tonight?" I hear my ex Eric slurs through the receiver.

"I kicked your ass last week, and I will happily kick it again. Call me one more time, and my partner and I will kick you into next Thursday," I reply, vacating my warm, soft bed. I broke up with that excuse of a boyfriend a few weeks ago, and he continues to call my phone. He hasn't made any appearance, but the calls are enough to grind on my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah babe," With that the line goes dead. I look back to my bed longingly, but know I have to get ready. I need to finish the paperwork on the Larson case and hand it in. Then I have to change to go to the lunch with Christina. I numbly get dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. I throw on my combat boots and leather jacket. Slinging my hair in a messy bun, I run out of my apartment with a granola bar in my hand. Breakfast is the most important meal. Note sarcasm.

When I get to the office, I collapse at my desk and heave a deep breath. My partner, Leo, looks up from his computer and smiles at me.

"Rough morning?" he asks, nudging a styro foam cup towards me. I grab it and close my eyes as the aroma of coffee wafts through the lid.

"You know I am in love with you, right?" I ask as I take a sip from the steaming cup.

"Who doesn't?" he asks playfully as he types away at his keyboard. I was in the same academy as Leo, and that is where we met. We have been the best of friends since. When we found out we were going to be partners, it was like a dream come true. Even though we say 'I love you', it is more out of sibling love. If we dated, we would kill each other. We get on each other's nerves and piss each other of, but at the end of the day we love each other because we are just too much alike.

"I finished the Larson case when I got in since you worked on it so much last night," he says as he slides the thick folder over to my messy side of the desk.

"Thanks," I say gratefully.

"Didn't you have a doctor's appointment? I thought you weren't coming in today?" he asks me as I rise from my desk to bring the folder to the Lieutenant. A cold sweat runs down my back as I remember what the appointment was for. Another cancer screening. I was supposed to make sure it hadn't come back.

"Shit! I'm sorry, but can you drop this off to Lieutenant, I have to go!" I say gathering my scattered belongings.

"Of course, and Tris, everything will be just fine." Leo says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He is one of the only people who know about my health history. He has always been so understanding of my crazy appointment schedule and has done the brunt of the work for a couple of our cases. That is one of the reasons why I love him.

"Thanks Leo. I owe you one," I say running out.

He just grins and shakes his head at me. When I get outside, I hop on my Harley Davidson and tear out of my parking space. This freaking sucks! That was a great parking space! I make my way to the doctor's office with nerves building in the pit of my stomach. The last couple of screenings I have had have come up clean, but that can change any second. I could be full of cancer at this very moment. Every ache and pain I have had run through my mind, all of them turning into a new kind of cancer.

Before I know it I am at the all-too-familiar-office and make my way inside.

"Tris Prior. 12:00 appointment with doctor Carlson," I tell the woman at the front desk. She hands me papers to fill out and tells me it will be a few minutes. I fill in the proper forms and bring them back up. I just sit in the uncomfortable chairs, looking at the pamphlets and fake plants surrounding me and wait as the seconds tick by painfully slow. After an eternity, I am called to the back room and Dr. Carlson walks in.

"So honey you're here for a CT scan?" the stout woman asks, looking over her clipboard.

"Yes, I have been having some aches and was a little worried," I reply, trying to keep my voice steady. She just nods and leads me to another room where I get changed into a hospital gown and am lead to the scanning room. I am instructed to lie down and soon the tests are over. I return to the previous room and get changed back into my original clothes. I wait in there for the doctor. When she comes in she gives me a warm smile.

"Well honey you have no tumor development, but for your pains they are remnants of the radiation you had to undergo. I am giving you a prescription for medical marijuana." The doctor replies writing out a prescription.

"Like weed?" I ask appalled. This is the stuff I arrest people for having, and now I have to use it too?

"No, not like weed. This is pure dried leaves used by thousands of cancer patients to reduce risk of cancer and reduce any symptoms," she replies handing me a slip of paper. "There is a store for medical marijuana a couple blocks down. I have called in the prescription. Just go, say I sent you, show them the slip and you should be well taken care of," the doctor says in a cheery voice, ushering me out of the door before I could continue to protest.

When I step into the cool air of autumn, I consider tearing up the slip and just going for a couple of Advil, but as I get on my motorcycle, I think what the hell. If it will prevent cancer growth and stop pain, might as well try it. No freaking Advil can do that! I drive the couple of blocks and find the store. I hand the slip to a very relaxed looking man and he returns with a small bag of dried leaves. He instructs me how to use them and I leave**. (I don't know how to use this stuff, or know anyone who does, so sorry for the lack of detail, or wrong info.) **When I check my watch, I realize if I don't haul ass I am going to be late to the lunch. Luckily I don't lice too far from the Pit. I get home in record time and change my shirt to a white lace with a black underlay and slide on a pair of black pumps. Since Christina became a designer, she had trained me in the art of walking in high heels. I can even ride in them now! I just hope Christina is so happy to be engaged she overlooks my unpunctuality.

**Four P.O.V**

After a long day at the studio, I return home to get ready for this afternoon. Will wanted to grab lunch before we headed to Bud's. Instead of sitting in some restaurant, I'm gonna pick up some food from the Pit and we are going to eat at my place. I call in the order, and hop in the shower. The warm water caresses the old scars on my back, and I can still remember the sting of the water running over them when they had only been fresh lashes. I shudder at the memory and quickly finish my shower.

When I emerge, I throw on a pair of jeans, a tight-fitted t-shirt, my black boots and my leather jacket. As I open my door, I am met with the faces of Zeke and Uriah, two of my best friends.

"Hey guys, I was just about to pick up lunch. Hang here and wait for Will," I say, walking past them.

"Where you getting lunch from?" Uriah asks, already flopping face-down on my leather couch.

"The Pit,"

"Don't forget the cake!" he screams, but it is muffled by the smooth material crushing his features.

"Never!" I scream as I shut the door. Hopping on my motorcycle I take the short ride to the Pit.

When I get there, I kill the engine and make my was into the warm restaurant.

"Pick-up for Four Eaton," I tell the pick-up desk. As I wait, I see another motorcycle pull up next to mine. I expect to see a gut like myself step off the Harley Davidson, but am taken aback when I see the black pumps and waterfall of blond hair. My eyes are glued to her as she makes her way into the restaurant and rushed to a booth in the back where three other girls appear to be waiting. When she turns to look around, our eyes lock. After I get my food and make my way to my cycle, I notice something. She had the most amazing blue-grey eyes.

**Author's Note:** Hello! Just wanted to make sure you know this will be a Fourtris story. Leo is just a really close friend of Tris's but doesn't like her that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! I am loving all this feedback. I'm not sure how or when the two groups will meet, but I hope it will happen within the next couple of chapters. I don't want to drag on the story for fifty chapters for only one wedding! I think it would get boring and lose viewers.

Tris P.O.V

As I enter The Pit, I am met with the most enchanting pair of Blue eyes. I only tear my gaze away when I hear Christina's slightly annoyed voice. I slide into the booth, looking for the guy attached to the blue eyes, only barely registering the words coming from my closest friends.

"Sorry, what?" I ask in a daze.

"Damn Tris it has to be a guy that has your eyes glazed over and your head fuzzy," Marlene decides as she takes a sip of her lemonade.

"Well, if Trissy has finally found herself a man, I'm okay with her tardiness," Christina says, fishing through her duffel bag sized purse.

"No Chris. I had another appointment this morning," I whisper as Shauna waves over our waiter and orders me a coke. Christina is the only person aside from Leo that knows about my past. She gives me a sympathetic look, but soon brightens as she yanks a 5" inch binder from her bag and a sparkly pen.

"So, let's get down to business," I shrink down in my seat. This is going to be a long couple of months filled with cake, dresses, and high high heels.

"So, I have been planning my dream wedding for three years, so I have a great head start. I made an appointment for bridesmaid dress fitting on Saturday and I am going to be working at my shop to make my dress," we all nod along to this information. Christina just so happens to own a designer dress shop. She has a whole team solely dedicated to wedding dresses. I assume she will also make our dresses. As Christina talks about carnations and baby's breath, we order our lunch. It is just like old times between the four of us. We all went to NYU. Me for criminal justice, Christina for design, Marlene for medicine, and Shauna for law. We were roommates and were practically inseparable. When we graduated, we all got jobs in the city, so we still hang out quite a lot.

Marlene and Shauna soon leave, considering Marlene has a shift at the hospital and Shauna has a new case. Christina and I continue to eat our lunch in silence. This is when a thought enters my mind.

"Listen Chris, if you want Marlene or Shauna to be your maid of honor, it's okay," I say, waiting for her reaction.

"You don't want to do it?" she asks looking deeply wounded by what she thinks I mean.

"No! No I would love to do it, it's just I'm not the most skilled at flowers, or dresses or girly things. I don't know how much help I'll be," I reply.

"Oh Trissy, you don't have to worry. I'm the one planning the wedding! You are just going to come with me to registry and stuff like that. Also, you get to help me make the party favors!" she squeals.

"Oh, okay," I reply.

"So, will you still be my maid of honor?" she asks, her chocolate eyes hopeful.

"Of course!" I say, throwing my arms around my best friend. After that, we finish our place and leave The Pit.

"Tris, do you want to come over and hang out? Will is at his best man's house for lunch then they're going out," she asks, walking over to her blue jeep. For such a girly girl I was surprised when she drove up to my house in this and told me she loved it.

"Sure, I'll meet you there," I say, walking the few steps to my motorcycle.

"See you then," With that I take off toward Chris's apartment.

**Four P.O.V**

On the way home, all I can think about is that girl and her eyes. She rides. She rides a Harley Davidson and in a pair of heels. Half the girls I've seen can't even walk in them! I numbly make my way back to the apartment. As I walk up, I see Will's car there alongside Uriah and Zeke's.

When I enter, Uriah is still face down on my couch and Zeke is sneaking up on him with my can of shaving cream. I walk by and before he can spray it on Uriah and make a mess, I deftly pluck it from his fingers. He pouts at me like a child and as I turn, I see him stick his tongue out at me. He is just too mature. When I enter the kitchen, Will is sitting on the counter nibbling on an apple.

"Did Zeke whack Uri with the cream yet?" he asked only half interested. I hold up the can and shake my head.

"Well, how's the fiancé?" I ask as I unload the containers of take-out.

"Great, she is at lunch with her bridesmaids at the Pit," he replies. What if one of her bridesmaids is the blond girl I saw?

"Cool," I say distracted. I set up our plates and reserve us a few slices of cake. I don't trust the Pedrad brothers to leave us any. We walk out to the living room to see Zeke sitting on a sleeping Uriah. When he sees us with plates he slaps his brother in the back of the head and runs to the kitchen.

"What the hell Four!" he grumbles as he gets up.

"That was your loving brother, and the food is in the kitchen," I reply, taking in his rumpled brown tresses, trying to contain my laughter. He is a fanatic about his hair. When he sees it he is going to flip shit. He trudges into the kitchen.

"In three, two…" I don't even get to finish when I hear Uriah shriek.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUSICOUS LOCKS?" He screams running to my bathroom. Will and I look at each other and bust out laughing. Zeke comes in with his hamburger and waffle fries. He is chuckling to himself also, but it is when Uriah goes back to the kitchen that he busts out laughing.

"What's so funny now?" Will asks.

"I already ate his slice of cake and his mine!" Zeke gasps between fits of laughter. When I see Uriah appear in the doorway with a murderous look, I know all hell it about to break loose. That is when Uriah charges at Zeke.

**Tris P.O.V**

When I get to Christina's house, I knock on the black door and it immediately swings open. Christina must have changed, because now she was in a pair of shorts and a fitted tank top.

"I'm sure will loves those," I comment with a smirk as I gesture to the nonexistent shorts.

"Hah, hah. If you want to change, you left some pajamas here last time you slept over," she replies, making her way over to the black couch to look for a movie I'm assuming. I go to the hall closet and find a neatly folded pile of my clothes. I go to the bathroom and quickly change into my shorts and a black crop top.

When I emerge, Christina is just sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. When I sit down next to her, she looks over to me.

"I'm going to give you the low-down on the groomsmen," she says with a broad smile.

"Why?" I inquire, pulling my legs up Indian-style.

"Because they are all single and I have to say, they are hot!" she squeals. I just roll my eyes.

"Fine," I say, "but I'm going to need a drink and a snack," without another word I make my way to the kitchen. I grab two beers and the bag of Fun Yuns. I practically live here. Will is really nice, and I can't imagine Chris marrying anyone else. When I get back to the couch, I hand Chris a bottle, but keep the bag to myself.

"Begin," I say.

"Okay, so there are three of them. First, there's Uriah. He is tall, tan and funny. He is really sweet, like a teddy bear. He is like a brother to me. Next there is Zeke. He is Uriah's older brother and is just as sweet, but loves pranks. He is also a big flirt, but as far as I know has never dated anyone. Finally, there if Four. He is the best man. No one knows what his name is, but Will met him through work. He is super mysterious and kind of conservative. He has no real family, but can be funny, sometimes. Any questions?"

"Four, like the number? That's his name?" I ask through a mouth of funyuns.

"I'm glad you know you're numbers Tris, but yes," Chris replies in a dry, sarcastic tone.

"Just checking! Anyways, when shall I meet these guys?" I ask.

"Well, as a designer, I want to have a photo shoot of the whole group as publicity for the shop. So then, I guess," she replies.

"Sounds good," I say, "Do you want to watch a movie now that I have the briefing?"

"Fine, but you may want to get to know Four, considering you will be walking down the aisle together," she retorts. I nearly choke.

"Already marrying us off. I'm not really one for arranged marriages," I joke.

"Hah, you are on a roll this week. But you know what I mean. You walk down, and then you walk back up as maid of honor and best man. Also, you guys have to share a dance," she replies.

"Fine, but what if I hate the guy?" I huff like a three-year-old.

"You'll live," Christina chuckles as she chooses _Pitch Perfect_ to watch. I settle into the couch and my mind begins to race. What if I hate him? What if he hates me? What is he's a pycho?

Ah, weddings, who said they were easy?

_**Hope you guys like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four P.O.V**

Uriah tackles Zeke to the floor. Will and I exchange a look and burst out laughing, neither of us making a move to get the two brothers to stop.

"You ass! You never touch a man's cake!" Uriah screams as he slaps at Zeke's face, but he is smiling and laughing too.

"I don't see any men around," Zeke retorts.

When they finally stop their slapping fight, they sit side by side on the couch, their eyes alight and their hair tousled.

"It's still early to go to Bud's, so why don't we play some t or d?" Zeke suggests. We all mumble our assent as Zeke becomes thoughtful.

"Mr. Four, truth or dare?" Zeke finally asks me.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to call someone from will's contact list of Uriah's choice and say you are their doctor and you found something in your test results and its bad," Zeke suggests looking accomplished.

"Willy boy, hand me you're phone," When he pulls out his blue cased phone, I toss it to Uriah.

"Hey Will do you have the maid of honor's number?" Uriah asks in a mischievous voice.

"Yeah, her name's Tris, but she is under 'the amazing Tris'. Her doing, not mine," he says. This girl just keeps coming up. I feel the want to actually meet her, but she is probably like any other girl around town.

"Aha!" he shouts as he hits the call button and tosses the phone to me. I put it one speaker and nearly drop the phone at the voice I hear. It is like a thousand birds singing their morning song. I almost don't hear when she says, "Hey Willy boy! What do you need from the amazing Tris?"

Showtime, "I'm sorry. I'm a doctor working on your case. I looked over the test results. What I found isn't good," before I could say it was a joke, I heard the phone drop and crying on the other end. Next, I hear the phone get picked up and Christina's voice.

"Who the fuck is this and why do you have Will's phone?" she screams.

"It's Four; it was a dare," I reply, "Is Tris okay?"

"Four, don't call her again okay? You have no idea what she has gone through. This isn't a joke for her, but freaking reality," with that the line went dead and I felt like I just died a little on the inside. My old thoughts of Tris being the girl on the motorcycle came flooding back. I began to scroll crazily through Will's pictures. Then I saw it. A picture of the girl from the Pit. I shove the phone in Will's face.

"Is this Tris?" I ask frantic.

"How did you know? But yeah, that's her. Why?" he inquires.

"Shit," is all I can think as I look back to the picture of a beautiful, laughing girl I just made cry.

**Tris P.O.V**

We are at the part where Rebel Wilson is mermaid dancing and I am laughing so hard. Then I feel my phone vibrate on my thigh. When I look to caller I.D I see a picture of Will and immediately pick up.

"Hey Willy boy! What do you need from the amazing Tris?" I say. What I hear makes my world come crashing down. I knew the doctor wouldn't give me that crap if I wasn't sick again. I drop the phone, and my tear start to flow like dam being broken down. Seeing my reaction, Christian picks up the phone from the carpeted floor.

"Who the fuck is this and why do you have Will's phone?" she screams. I hear muffled voices then I hear Christina say something, but my ears are numb. I'm going to die this time, I know it.

"Listen Tris. Listen to me. It was a stupid dare, they didn't know. You're fine. You are going to be okay," she comforts me, stroking my loose, tear dampened hair.

"Who?" I ask.

"What?" she asks utterly confused.

"Who the hell thinks a dare like that would be funny? Tell me. I am going and I am going to kick their ass!" I scream, no longer scared or sad, but full blown pissed off.

"It was Four, but I think he feels bad. Don't go to his place like this," she tries to calm me down.

"Chris don't even try it. Give me his address. I am going to take care of this right now!" I say pulling on my leather jacket.

"First, if you go please change. You will look a lot hotter in jeans and pumps. Second, can I go with? I haven't seen you kick ass since high school!" she squeals. I smile and nod. I pull on my jeans and pumps, leaving on my crop top, exposing my abs and tattoo along my ribs.

"Damn Tris when did you get a tat?" Chris screams as we leave the apartment.

"It's in honor of my dad," I say absently, getting on my motorcycle, avoiding Chris' sympathetic glance. My dad was killed on duty when I was seven. When I turned eighteen, I got flames and a saint Michael tattoo on my ribs.

"Well, let's go," Chris says hoping in her jeep. This is going to be fun.

**Four P.O.V**

After the call, we all just sit around awkwardly. I feel so bad for what I did. I can try to blame Zeke for the dare and Uriah for choosing Tris, but I have to blame myself for taking the dare knowing it could have hurt or scared the shit put of someone. Just then I her the purr of a motorcycle engine and go to look out the window. I just get a glimpse of a blond head and Christian getting out of her Jeep. I feel my heart start to pound.

"Who's here?" Uriah asks from his spot on the couch.

"Tris and Christina,"

"Shit," Will mutters standing and pacing.

"What?" I ask, my nerves jumping even more.

"Tris is a detective with lots of throwing knives and Tasers and pepper spray and a gun. And Christina wears very pointy shoes,"

"You are screwed!" Zeke says laughing at my some to be inflicted pain. Just then I hear the banging on my front door.

"What do I do!" I whisper yell.

"Just answer it. Tris also knows how to pick locks," Will says.

"I really want to meet this girl. She sounds AWESOME!" Zeke says standing from the couch. And then the door swung open. It shows a blond young woman with blazing blue eyes and a hard set to her jaw. I see her belt loaded with Tasers, pepper spray and throwing knives just like Will said.

She stands in a deadly silence as a smirking Christina comes up behind her.

"And you are?" Uriah asks stupidly, obviously trying to get his ass kicked. The girl walks up to him and jabs him in the chest.

"I'm detective Tris Prior, maid of honor. And I also happen to be pretty pissed at the guy you call Four," she replies, "Based on what I've heard, you're the smart ass Uriah," she says. His jaw goes slack.

"And since you look exactly like him, you must be his brother Zeke," she continues as she moves to stand directly in front of Zeke.

"I'm too hot to look _exactly_ like that pansy cake, but yes I'm Zeke, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he says absolutely serious. A small smile quirks her perfectly shaped lips.

"I like you already," she replies. When her gaze falls on me any trace of a smile disappears as if it was never there.

"Now you must be Four. Now you I'm not too fond of," she says in a cold, hard tone. I feel my cheeks heat up and my pulse quicken. Why am I so afraid of a girl who has to look up to look me in the eye? I have dealt with much larger, more muscular guys, but I have never been this intimidated. All I can think as she looks at me with burning rage is 'I'm screwed'.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promise to update soon! As always, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a reminder of where the story left off!_

"_Now you must be Four. Now you I'm not too fond of," she says in a cold, hard tone. I feel my cheeks heat up and my pulse quicken. Why am I so afraid of a girl who has to look up to look me in the eye? I have dealt with much larger, more muscular guys, but I have never been this intimidated. All I can think as she looks at me with burning rage is 'I'm screwed'._

**Tris P.O.V**

As I stand face to face with Four, I see his eyes dart around and his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"I make you nervous," I state. I grab a handful of his shirt and pull him down to my height and lean in close to his ear. I hear his breath hitch and I smirk, "I'm glad I make you nervous,"

With that, I release his collar and look into his blue eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, so the next time you want to prank call someone with… news like that, don't choose the detective with kickboxing training and an array of throwing knives," Without another word, I walk out the ajar front door and as soon as I step through I hear murmurs coming from the boys in the apartment. I head over to my bike and wait for Christina to walk over.

"I think Four just died a little on the inside. You should have stayed to see his face!" she informs me laughing hysterically.

"I wanted to just walk out giving it a badass effect," I reply, knowing she would appreciate my dramatic action.

"And an effect you gave. He nearly collapsed and Uriah and Zeke either want to kiss you or be you, I'm never quite sure with those two," she says with a thoughtful look on her face. Just then I see Uriah run from the apartment with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Uriah," I greet.

"You remembered my name! Anyways, you are so freaking cool! I have never met a girl detective before and you are awesome, like a spy from a Hollywood movie or something! Not to mention you are hot," I feel my cheeks burn as he continues to gush, "Is this your bike? You can ride in heels? Can I PLEASE be your friend!" he squeals like a little boy.

"Yes to all three questions. Aren't you and your brother cops too?" I inquire.

"Yeah, we're partners, but we mostly work in the control room and sometimes go on raids with the detectives," he explains.

"I'll talk to my partner, maybe we can all be a team," I offer as I mount my bike.

"YES! I would love that! Anyways, I have to go make sure Four didn't pass out! You gave his the scare of his life. I have never seen him intimidated, especially by a girl!" he informs me running back to the apartment. I turn to Christina. She just smiles and hops In her Jeep.

"Are you coming back over?" she asks as she buckles herself in.

"No, I have some stuff to do. But we can hang out tomorrow. When do you think this photo shoot will be?"

"Probably Friday. I already started on the dresses," she informs me.

"Just give me a call,"

"Will do Trissy-poo!" With that she zooms out of the parking lot, leaving me shaking my head at her maturity level.

**Four P.O.V**

After Tris leaves, I can finally breathe. She is…amazing. Tough and beautiful and funny and can't even begin to describe how I feel when she smiles.

"Where the hell did you find this girl!?" Zeke asks Will as I sit on my couch shell-shocked.

"she has been friends with Christina since they were in elementary school, then I met them both when I moved here in high school," he replies.

"She is AWESOME! She's like some uber hot spy!" Uriah screams running out of the apartment, presumably to speak to Tris.

"He's right, she is awesome," I say as if in a daze.

"Oh, seems like Four has a crush on the hot spy," Zeke jokes. Before I can retort, Uriah comes bustling back into the apartment.

"SHE WANTS US TO BE A PART OF HER TEAM!" he screams.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke inquires staring at his brother as if he hears this every day.

"I told her that we work in the control room and sometimes go on raids, and she wants us to be her tech guys for her and her partner, like one big team!" he explains acting like a child in Toys R Us.

"Hell yeah! We have to do it!" Zeke replies.

"Well, I say we skip Bud's because of Four's mental state and play some more truth or dare," Will offers, still seeing my glazed over expression.

"Just no more prank calls," I reply earing a laugh from the guys. Some friends they are!

.

**Tris P.O.V**

I get home and immediately change into my pajamas; this has been one long day. Thinking back on the events, I think of my newest 'medicine'. I'm going to have to try it eventually. I take the small bag out of my purse and roll it in a paper like the guy at the shop showed me. I light it and take a small inhale. I immediately begin to cough and feel lightheaded. I feel sick and my head feels fuzzy. I don't know why people do this for fun! But I do know that all my pesky aches and pains begin to melt away. I just put out the stick as my phone begins to ring.

If this is another prank call I will kick their ass.

"hello," I reply.

"Hi Tris, its Leo,"

"Oh hey," I feel myself relax when I hear his voice over the receiver.

"How did the appointment go? Anything to worry about?" I can't help but smile at the concern in his voice.

"Nope, I'm okay but they did give me a new medicine to help prevent anything from forming," I reply.

"What is in? something new?" he has known this since this ordeal started, always supportive and sweet. He has even driven me to multiple appointments.

"Medical freaking marijuana," I just hear his deep, hearty laugh through the phone, "It's not funny, and I arrest people who use this shit!"

"but you actually need it! Be a good girl and take your weed," he is trying not to laugh, I know it.

"Whatever, also Christina is getting married," I inform him, he is also pretty close with Christina and Will, and we usually all hang out together.

"So will finally sucked it up and asked her,"

"Yup, and you get to take the maid of honor,"

"Lucky me. Is she hot? Weird? Old?" he asked sarcastically.

"Two out of the three,"

"Who is it?" he continues joking around.

"Just little old me,"

"So you're old and weird?"

"Yup,"

"I thought you'd be hot and weird, but whatever floats your boat!"

"How considerate. Anyways, I'm going to bed. I had a rough afternoon,"

"Sorry kitten. See you tomorrow,"

"What the hell is up with these nicknames? First Trissy-poo and now kitten! When I turn five please tell me!"

"You turned five… kitten" before I could retort the line went dead.

I crawl under my fluffy quilt and let my mind wander, at least until they drift to a certain pair of blue eyes. _No, I will not think about Four. Not now or ever!_ But my mind betrays me when that night my dreams are filled with images of a certain number boy.

**Four P.O.V**

"Will truth or dare?" I ask, finally getting the game back on a roll.

"Truth,"

"Did you ever have feelings for Tris?"

"I knew you liked her! I knew it!" Zeke screams before will can answer.

"Anyways, I thought she was pretty and strong, but I love her as a friend, but Chris is my forever," he says.

"Aww!" Uriah squeals. I just roll my eyes as Will takes his turn.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to the supermarket in your underwear and buy random stuff,"

"Let's take a field trip!" Uriah shouts as he strips to his socks and underwear. Why did I agree to this?

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

When we get back to my apartment with a box of tissues, 10 bottles of barbecue sauce, and tampons we collapse in the doorway dying of laughter.

Will had waited in the car while Zeke and I went in to observe the dare. It being one in the morning and all, there weren't too many people there, but those who were just looked at Uriah like he had gone off his rocker. It didn't help that the cashier had been an eighty year old woman. She just shook her head at us as she rang up the items.

"That was a solid dare Willy boy, any who Four t or d?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to tell the truth. How do you feel about Tris?" I knew this was coming. Now that he and she are buddy buddy, he will probably tell her everything I say!

"she seems very independent and strong. I would like to get to know her, but I think I screwed up any chances I have with that, so it doesn't really matter how I feel," I say feeling defeated.

"That's it we are getting you two together!" Will says as he flips out his phone.

"You're not calling her right," I ask panicked.

"Course not," he says raising his phone to his ear.

"Chris, hey is Tris with you? Good, okay I need you to help us get her and Four together," I hear some colorful vocabulary before he hands the phone to me.

"What the hell do you want with Tris?" she asks without preamble.

"To apologize. I feel horrible and I really want to get to know her,"

I hear her sigh over the line before she speaks again, "You know I love you like a brother, but if you hurt her again, I'm going to have to kill you,"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll she what I can do," with that the line went dead and my heart leaps into my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Chapter six is here! I have been getting great feedback, and I really appreciate it! Four and Tris will meet again soon, and they may or may not be on better terms. Read and you will learn.

**Tris P.O.V**

It is now Thursday night, and Christina has convinced me to play truth or dare with the bridal party. Both of them. That means I get to see Uriah and Zeke again, but I also am going to see number boy. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that day in his apartment. I went out for drinks with Leo, Uriah and Zeke to talk about our work partnership. We are now a full-blown team! Anyways, I tried to get out of this game night from hell, but Christina threatened to show Four pictures of me as a naked baby. That just cannot happen. EVER!

"You don't even have to talk to him! Just come and play the game, there will be plenty of other people to talk to. Besides, Uriah, Zeke, and Four will finally get to meet Mar and Shauna!" they don't know about the whole prank call incident, but I am looking forward to watching these professional women meet the crazy Pedrad brothers.

"Fine, I'll go!" those are the words that sent me into the lion's ring, also known as makeover time with Christina. She was currently giving me winged eyeliner, a smoky eye, and blood red lips.

"Look, you're lips are the color of Four's blood that he shall spill if he messes with you!" she says like a hyper squirrel. It's amazing how she can make the most morbid thoughts seem cheerful.

She gives me a pair of leather pants and a black sweater with a see-through back that just so happens to expose my entire back as well as my red lace bra.

"Chris can I at least put a tank underneath?" I plead as I stare at my back in the mirror.

"Suck it up! You are a hot twenty something year old who either dresses like a dude, or a twelve year old girl! LIVE A LITTLE!" she screams the last part as she shoves red wedges into my hands.

When we leave, my hair falls in glossy curls around my shoulders, and I have a 'hot ass in my pants' according to Christina.

"If you weren't marrying Will, I'd think you were hitting on me," I joked as I mounted my bike.

"Hah hah. Anyways, how can you ride that death trap in leather pants and heels?" she asks utterly amazed.

"Remember that case where I had to go to that ball?" I ask.

"Yeah. That gold dress was HOT!"

"Well, now I can run in freaking heels," I say revving the engine, "where to?"

"Zeke and Uriah's place. Just follow me," she says as she hops into the driver's seat of her car. I just hope the drama stays to a minimal and Four stays the hell away from me.

**Four P.O.V**

I go to Zeke and Uriah's place to help set up. Christina and Zeke planned this party as a way to make Tris like me. I doubt this is going to work, but it's worth a shot! Uriah and Zeke went out to get a bunch of different 'torture tools' as they call them for truth or dare. I would lie if I said I wasn't scared. We are currently just hanging out and talking.

"So, it's agreed that we will get Tris and Four together," Zeke tells the group.

"Let her get to know Four first. If you just straight out dare her to sit on his lap or make out with him, she'll deny and be pissed at all of us," Will informs and pouting Zeke.

"Well, if we are playing strip truth or dare, that wouldn't be such a bad thing," Uriah jokes, "She's hot!"

I through a red hot glare at him which silences any follow up remarks.

"By the way, will it be okay if my cousin Jonathon joins us? He's flying in tonight," will asks staring at his phone screen.

"More the merrier!" Zeke shouts like the dork he is.

Just then we hear the roar of a motorcycle and know a certain blond will soon be here.

Uriah stands to open the door, "Let the games begin!"

**Tris P.O.V**

The ride to the house was relatively short. When I kill the engine, I see Uriah standing in the doorway. I dismount and greet him with a hug.

"Hey Tris, I'm glad you came," he says as he pulls away from the hug. He's warm like a teddy bear, just like Christina said.

"Me too," I reply only half meaning it. With that I step into the living room and greet the rest of the guys, even Four.

"Where is my hug?" Zeke pouts.

"Come here," I say smiling. He stands and runs over to me, engulfing me in a hug. I turn to Will. He has never been much of a hugger; I don't know how he survives with Christina.

"Do you want one too?"

"I'm good," he laughs. I don't even offer one to Four who is just sitting quietly in a big chair, his blue orbs trained on me.

"When are your other bridesmaids getting here?" Will asks, standing to greet Chris with a kiss.

"They are here now!" she replies just as we see a car pull up in the driveway along with the others.

Marlene and Shauna come in laughing and I see Uriah's eyes immediately fall on Marlene. His eyes rack her every curve and bend. And she sure notices. Before his eyes can reach her face, we hear the smack of hand against cheek and Uriah stumbles back from where he was standing.

"DAMN CHRIS! Are all your bridesmaids aggressive?"

"No, Tris is just crazy, Marlene modest, but Shauna is aggressive," she retorts.

"If you're crazy, we may have to rethink our partnership," he directs the statement at me, but he is smiling. When he pulls his hand away from his face, it is red and we can see the outline of Marlene's fingers. He sticks his own hand out to Marlene.

"I like a girl that can handle herself. I'm Uriah. It is my pleasure to meet you," he says. Marlene takes his hand and he places a kiss on her knuckles.

Marlene smiles at his gentlemanly gesture, "I'm Marlene, and I don't like being looked at like a piece of meat,"

"My deepest apologize milady," Uriah replies in a British accent which earns a laugh from Mar.

"Well, I'm Zeke. The ass hat's brother and official groomsmen," Zeke steps in, not ready to give Uriah all the attention.

"Well, I'm Shauna, best friend of the modest and crazy ones as well as the bride, official bridesmaid," the two shake hands, trying to be professional, but end of bursting into fits of laughter.

"I'm glad _most_ of us are getting along," Christina whispers. I know she is talking about four and me who are the outsiders, but I don't really care. After this wedding, I will probably never talk to him again.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, let's begin the game!" Zeke squeal, pulling Shauna over to the lops sided circle of chairs and couches and sitting beside her, keeping her hand in his, not that she minds. _They'll be together by the end of the night._ I think as I join the circle, taking a seat across from Four. His eyes have not left me since I arrived, and it is beginning to piss me off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: I'm on winter break, so I have been able to update a lot, so please don't be mad when I go back to school and I update less frequent. Thanks for your support.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

**Four P.O.V**

When Tris walks in I feel the wings of butterflies smashing against my insides. I haven't seen or talked to her since that day in my apartment, and by the way she is avoiding my gaze, I know she must still be mad. After Christina's other bridesmaids get here and one of them smacks Uriah, we start the game. My eyes have not he left the beautiful sight of Tris yet, and I think she noticed.

"I shall begin. Willy truth or dare?" Zeke begins.

"Truth,"

"How did you propose to Christina?" I was not expecting such a sappy question from Zeke of all people, but I guess he's just getting warmed up.

"She dragged me shopping because Tris was working on a case with Leo," at the mention of another guy, jealousy grips and tears at my throat, "Anyways, she was looking at a new dress and when she turned around I was on one knee. I asked the special question, and of course she said yes," his is when Christina cuts in.

"Then he bought me the dress!" she squeals. Typical Christina. I even see Tris rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Best thing I ever did, Anyways, Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied showing off his muscles to Marlene, who starts to laugh at his foolishness. Or… maybe she likes him. No clue.

"I dare you to let Marlene sit in your lap for the rest of the game," will smiles accomplished.

"Only if it's okay with her," he replied smiling at Marlene. She just smiles and nods her head. With a goofy smile he pulls her into his lap and kisses her cheek.

"Anyways, Tris, truth or dare?" he asks.

She ponders her options for a moment before choosing dare. Uriah just holds up a small bottle with grass green contents.

"What the hell is this?" she asks as her tosses it to her and she of course catches it.

"Peace serum. Zeke and I invented it to give to criminals who become a little too… aggressive," Uriah explains smirking.

"If you think she's aggressive now, you should see her when she's full-blown pissed off!" Christina laughs as Tris gulps down the contents, accepting the dare.

Immediately, I see her posture become more relaxed and her worried eyes become light and innocent as a child's. Zeke leans over and whispers something in her ear. She just laughs and says, "Okay!" Zeke looks over to me and winks. I'm confused until Tris comes over to me and takes a seat in my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and begins to play with my hair.

"Was this supposed to happen?" I ask Uriah as she starts to run her soft fingers over my lips and across my jaw.

"You're eyes are pretty," she whispers to me, causing me to shiver.

"I wasn't expecting it to work so fast, but yeah. Anyways, Tris it's your turn" he says the last part as if he is talking to a child.

She looks at me and says, "truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Come with me," she replies. She stands from my lap and pulls me with her upstairs. We walk into one of the spare rooms and she turns to me.

"Listen, I only took that shit because I'm immune to it. As part of my training, they had to monitor us under the influence of certain substances in case e ingested it by mistake," she explains.

"so why did you act like that?" I inquire. Her eyes are softer than they were before, even if she's talking to me.

"I overheard Christina talking about a plan to get us together," she replies simply.

"Listen, Tris, I'm sorry about that call. I had no idea. I'm sorry about their stupid plan. I just want to get to know you. You're hardworking and strong and beautiful," I say. She looks taken aback by what I just said.

"No guy has ever called me beautiful. I've heard pretty and hot, but never beautiful," she says as if she is in a dream. Then she does something I wasn't expecting and smiles.

"How about we give them a show," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"since we are friends now," I was not expecting that, "we pretend to date to get them off our backs!" she says.

"Are you sure? A few minutes ago you hated me,"

"You don't deserve to be hated for what you did, it was a mistake. Besides, you apologized. Since we are going to be seeing quite a lot of each other because of the wedding, I say we fake date," she says matter of factly.

"Sure," I reply. I was cool on the outside, but on the inside I was leaping for joy. Then, she came over to me and messed up my hair and kisses my cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain behind. She ruffles her hair and she just looks even more beautiful.

"We have to make this believable!" she says as she grabs my hand and drags me back downstairs. I'm going to like fake dating Tris Prior.

**Tris P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I mean yeah Four is attractive and I forgave him, but fake dating. This may be too big of a mission even for me!

When we go back downstairs everyone is talking, but all conversation ceases at the sight of us. Before we walked out I pinched our cheeks to make us look flushed and the lipstick mark was still on Four's stubbly cheek.

Four takes his seat again and so do I, on his lap.

"THE PLAN WORKED!" Uriah screams, making Marlene jump for his lap onto the floor.

"what plan?" I ask stupidly and sweetly, still 'under the effects' of the peace serum.

"Getting you two together!" Christina squeals. I feel Four's chest vibrate behind me and see he's laughing. I start to giggle too.

"Anyways, Zeke, truth or dare?" Four continues the game. To keep up the act, I pull his arms around my waist. He seems to be hesitant and tense, but soon relaxes and hugs me closer to his chest. I can't say I _absolutely _hated it.

"dare!"

"I dare you to ask Shauna out," he deadpans. Zeke goes beet red before he turns to Shauna and clears his throat.

"Will go on a date with me?" he asks.

"YES!" Shauna screams launching herself at Zeke, knocking to his back on the floor and kisses him full-out. When they come us for air, Zeke speaks.

"I would have asked her with or without a dare! So HAH!" he screams pointing to Four who just rolls his gorgeous blue eyes. What is happening to me, _gorgeous blue eyes_, seriously?

"Miss Tris. Truth or dare?"  
>"Dare,"<p>

"I dare you to bed, wed, dead, me Four and Will,"

"Since Chrissy is marrying will I kill him. Since I'm dating Four marry him and bed you," I look up to Four and see him smiling to himself. I guess he was happy with my answer.

"Let's play bed, wed, or dead!" Christina and Will scream at the same time. We all agree. Now this should be interesting.

**Four P.O.V**

Tris just said she would rather marry me than Zeke or Will! It is just a game, but that did just wonders for my ego! We have abandoned truth or dare and are now playing wed, bed, or dead. I still have my arms around Tris, exactly where she put them. Women confuse me. First she hates me, and now she suggested we fake date.

"Four, Tris, Shauna and Marlene," Zeke asks.

"Marry Tris bed Marlene and kill Shauna," I see Uriah glaring at me and Zeke pulling Shauna closer to him. "Oh come of it! It's a game, which you guys wanted to play!" Tris just reaches up and kisses me on the cheek.

"I hear wedding bells!" Christina shrieks.

"You are getting married," Tris replies sarcastically.

"I guess the serum is wearing off," Will mutters. Tris just takes of one of her heels and throws it at him, hitting in the chest.

"yep, definitely worn off," Uriah laughs as her also earns a shoe to the chest.

"That's my girl," I whisper in her ear. I mentally face palm after I said it, but when Tris just smiles and cuddles deeper into my chest, I become glad I said it.

After a few hours of games, we are all tired.

"Why don't we have a sleepover?" Uriah suggests.

"We don't have anything to wear," Shauna replied gesturing to the girls.

"2am trip to Walmart anyone?" I asked.

That is exactly what we did. Tris, Uriah and Zeke were in my truck, and Shauna, Christina and Marlene were in their car. Will was at the house setting up beds for us all to sleep in. When we got to Walmart, we all piled out of the car and took two carts, one for the girls and one for the guys.

"We'll meet you at checkout in an hour," Christina said as she ran off with the girls. The guys got the bare minimum of toothbrush and pajamas for Will and I, since its Zeke and Uriah's house. We then went to the snack aisle. Our cart was full of chips, candy, soda, pop tarts, and cake. We were at check out 20 minutes early, so we loaded the bags into my car and went bzck inside to wait for the girls.

**Tris P.O.V**

As I wheeled the cart, the other girls were throwing in the things we needed. We got pajamas -short lacey dresses Christina picked out- toothbrushes, deodorant, an outfit for the morning, and of course Christina bought even more makeup.

Just as we pulled the cart up to check-out, Christina gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"I need _feminine products_!" she whispers-yells, "Can you please go get them?"

"Why me?"

"You said it yourself, you can run in heels, and I don't want to walk around Walmart with that in my hands,"

"You're a girl! People expect you do use them!"

"Please just go for me," she whines. I sigh and start briskly walking to that special aisle. Once I found the box she used, I turned and slammed into a wall. But it wasn't a wall at all. It was Four. I had slammed into his chest that just so happened to be warm, and toned through his thin t-shirt.

"I didn't see you with the other girls, so I came to look for you," he says his cheeks burning. I wonder why? Oh. We are in _that _aisle. As a guy, he probably has never even looked in this aisle and now he is standing amoung the pink packaging.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks concerned.

"Why wouldn't I?" then I realized I was holding a box of pads, "Oh, these are for Christina," I replied.

"Okay, well this is awkward," he says as we turn and walk out of the aisle together.

"I promise not to tell the guys," I joke, but he just gives me a grateful smile as we get to self-checkout. I pay and we walk out to the car. I toss the bag at Christina who is standing by Marlene's car.

"Let's go!" Zeke squeals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so sorry I didn't update again before 2015 came, but I'm updating now, at 1:40 am on January 1, 2015! I hope you enjoy. By the way, the only way I was able to write this is because I'm wired on at least a pound of chocolate and sugar. Hey, it's not my fault my grandma and aunts love to feed me! Anyways, on with the story!

**Four P.O.V**

After my little run in at the supermarket, I felt my cheeks burning the entire ride back to Zeke's. I'm just glad the darkness of the car is giving me a chance to get over my embarrassment, without me getting bombarded by questions. Just then, I feel a small, warm hand slip into the one I have resting on the armrest. I look over to see Tris smiling up at me.

"I know you're embarrassed, but you have no reason to be. You handled it a lot better than most guys would have and no one knows aside from us and I can keep it that way," she says in a whisper. I just smile back at her, hoping it with convey my appreciation. Zeke and Uriah had decided to pile into Marlene and Shauna's car, so we were alone. I couldn't help but notice Tris didn't release my hand as we continued to drive.

"Thank you for forgiving me," I blurt out as we pull into the driveway, "You did it so easily, and I admire you for that. What I did was horrible. I don't know what you have gone through, but I'm sorry for bringing it up in such and asshole way."

"I learned a long time ago not to push away those who seem to care for you. I have lost a lot and I don't want to lose a potential friend over a seemingly harmless dare," she replies. I bring her hand to my lips and I ghost a kiss over her knuckles. I see her cheeks go crimson and I give her a smile. The most genuine of smiles I can muster, and get out of the car.

Tris P.O.V

I sit in the car for a moment before getting out to help everyone carry in the bags from Walmart. I know my cheeks are flushed, but I just wasn't expecting such a tender gesture. I shake my head of these thoughts as I step into the toasty warm house. As I set down the bags on the kitchen counter, I notice a body that certainly doesn't belong to Will standing by the sink.

"Who are you?" I ask, my hand instinctively going to my belt, where my can of pepper spray was always hidden. When the young man turned, I saw his golden eyes and hair and skin. He was a true golden boy, and I couldn't help but get lost in the swirling amber of his irises. Before he could respond, Will walked into the kitchen and said, "This is my cousin that I was telling you guys about, Jace. He is visiting and is going to stay for the wedding,"

"And you must be Tris. The fiery blond detective who will literally take me down," Jace says in a voice as smooth and warm as honey. His words were meant to be sarcastic, but the tone he said them in was soothing and I felt entranced by them.

Finally I replied with, "That would be me," stupid, I know but I just had to get out of there before I said something even more embarrassing. I felt as if I were in high school talking to one of the popular boys. As I walked out into the living room, I once again collided with Four.

"Hey, do you know who that is in the kitchen?" he asked as he righted me, looking over my shoulder at Jace.

"That's Will's cousin Jace," I reply.

"Okay, well get ready, because truth or dare is starting once everyone has changed into their pjs," he says. Just then I realized he was wearing a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants with a v- neck, fitted red t-shirt. Red was definitely his color, the way it complemented his olive skin and offset his blue eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Four asked and I realized I had been staring at him without saying anything. He looked almost embarrassed, but tried to hide it.

"Nothing, just nothing," I replied sliding around him and darting up the stairs to one of the spare rooms to change. Before I could make it to my target, and open door, I was yanked to the side into another room.

Of course, it was Christina. "I have to help you get ready!" she squealed as she pulled out two of the nightgowns we had just bought and poured her makeup out onto the bed. I just sighed knowing any complaints I made would just be ignored.

First, she had me change into the black lacey nightgown and when I emerged, I realized the thing barely covered my underwear. I sat on the bed silently as Christina jabbered on about making me look good for Four as she did my makeup. Once she deemed me ready, she released me to go downstairs where the guys were waiting. As I walked downstairs, I felt eyes shift to me, two sets to be exact.

Four P.O.V

I heard a door open and close from upstairs and footsteps descending the stairs. When I look over, I see Tris walking down. But this time, she was in a lace nightgown that was quite short, ending high on her thighs and she had little to no makeup on. She looked stunning. Then again, she always looks that way to me. When I looked around the circle, I found Uriah was excitedly eating pop tarts and Zeke and Will were laughing about something. But when it came to Jace, his eyes were glued to my Tris, well Tris. Every movement she made, his eyes followed. I even caught the look of jealousy he got when she sat next to me, our shoulders touching.

With an internal smirk, I pulled her onto my lap, her making an adorable surprised squeal in the process. When she looked up at me with questioning eyes I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Do you remember our earlier dare?" she nodded and then she turned to face me completely, her legs strattling my hips. I knew her gown was inching up, but when she leaned in and touched her lips to mine I didn't care. Hers were soft and warm and she smelled of mint.

At first I was surprised, but then I realized we were a "couple". I took her initiative as permission, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against my chest. When her fingers curled in the hair at the nape of my neck I moaned into the kiss, making her giggle.

We only pulled apart hearing the snap of a camera and Uriah's giggles. Breaking the kiss, I saw him with unicorn pajama bottoms, a pop tart in one hand and his phone in another.

"Ah, young love," he sighed as he sat next to Marlene, who must have walked in during our little display. Tris just turned around, but not before giving me small, lingering kiss at the base of my throat. I then noticed everyone was in the circle again, just watching us and Jace's eyes were burning with envy. This just made me pull Tris in closer and snuggle into her fountain of blond hair and her warm neck. Fake dating Tris is so much fun on just sooo many levels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four P.O.V**

"Now that the tonsil hockey game has gone to commercial, can we finally begin?" Zeke asked. When a chorus of yeah's filled the room, he began to scour the circle for a victim.

"Uriah, truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to give everyone in the circle a pop tart," Zeke smirked. Uriah of course screamed no and whipped off his t-shirt, leaving his unicorn pajamas intact.

"Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jace said in almost a bored tone.

"I dare you to kiss every girl in the circle, except Marlene," Jace's eyes landed on Tris and he of course accepted the dare. He kissed Christina first on the cheek, earning a slap in the head from Will. He went to Shauna next. He kissed her on the cheek as well, but Zeke just sat there, but you could see in his eyes he was plotting revenge. Then he came to Tris. She offered him her cheek, but he took her chin in his fingertips and turned her face to the side. He pressed her lips to his. I waited a whopping three seconds before pushing his away.

Tris looked up at me thankfully, and then I pressed my lips to hers. She quickly reciprocated. Four- 1 Jace-0

**Tris P.O.V**

I offered my cheek to Jace, but when he turned my head to the side and pressed his lips to mine, I was thankful that Four pushed him away. He was attractive, and his lips were m=nice, but there was a feral look in his eye that made me feel uneasy.

I looked up at Four, trying to portray my thankfulness through my eyes, but when he kissed my lips, I couldn't feel any more elated. Cutting it short, I pulled away, and whispered, "later". He smiled and nodded like a child and we turned back to the circle. Jace looked completely unfazed by the rejection as he chose next.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Would you have liked to kiss me if your boyfriend had included you in the dare?" he asked her smirking.

"I don't know, I mean I'm pretty happy with my pansy cake boyfriend over here," she replied. Jace threw his hands up in exasperation and said he was going to sleep. He walked away grumbling that girls don't know something good when they see it.

"He is the cocky one out of all of us. I wish Ben was here, he's pretty cool," Will said.

"You use the word pansy cake!?" Uriah squealed looking at Marlene excitedly.

"It's like my favorite word ever! Shauna hates it when I use it though," Marlene squeals.

"So does Zeke! I think I love you," Uriah said before pressing his lips to Mar's.

When they broke apart, Marlene asked Shauna, "truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Zeke's stomach,"

Shauna didn't answer, she just told Zeke to take off his shirt and she went into the kitchen. Zeke ripped off his shirt and laid down on the ground.

"COLD!" he exclaimed as Shauna put the whipped cream on his toned abdomen.

"Mine looks a lot better than that," Four whispered to me as I watched Zeke squirm as Shauna licked the cream up. I don't know how. Zeke had a six pack and his abdomen was tanned a caramel color. He even had the deep v disappearing into the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"I'd like to see it sometime," I reply. I don't know how we went from fake dating to unscripted whispers and kisses, but I'm not completely hating it.

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?"

"Only partially," I reply just as Zeke pulls his shirt back on.

"Okay, Uriah truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shauna whispers something in his ear and he nods and stands up. Smiling, he walks over to me. He whispers so Four won't hear, "We are going to pretend to play seven minutes. We want to see Four's reaction," I nod and try to contain my smile as I stand and walk hand in hand with Uriah to a nearby closet, leaving a confused Four and Marlene behind.

When we get inside, we start to bang on the walls and moan. I hear Shauna say she dared us to play seven minutes. Not five seconds later Four was banging on the door screaming for Uriah to get away from me. We try to stop laughing, but when I hear a loud thud, I open the door.

Zeke and Will have Four pinned to the floor, where he is writhing and cursing at them. When he sees me, he goes still. I see the hurt in his eyes. He flings Zeke and Will off and goes stomping up the stairs. We all hear a door slam shut.

"It was a joke. We tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen," Marlene says. Shauna must have told her so she didn't get upset.

"Let's call it a night. I'll go talk to Four," I say. They all nod and the couples go to their separate rooms. I'm currently standing outside the room Four is in. it is surprisingly quiet in there, no heavy breathing, or footsteps, just silence. I try the door knob and it is of course locked. I turn around and see Zeke.

"It's a master key. Go in there and work your feminine assets!" he says, tossing me the key winking. I use the key and cautiously walk into the room. It's not like I'm scared of Four, but I would feel wrong barging on in.

When I step inside and close the door behind me, I see Four laying on his back on the bed, his chest heaving in deep breaths.

"Listen Four," I start, but he cuts me off.

"I get it. We are a fake couple, you can kiss whoever the fuck you want," he grumbles without moving. Heaving a sigh, I walk over to the bed.

"Four. It was a joke,"

"well it wasn't fucking funny!" now he moves. He moves like water, fast and fluid. He walks into the conjoined bathroom and I hear the shower running. I guess I just have to wait.

**Four P.O.V**

She kissed him. She freaking kissed him! I know we aren't really dating, but seriously! Our friends think we are and she goes along with that! I'm currently in the bathroom, the hot water running, thick steam filling the room. I know I should let her explain, but I just need to calm down. The thuds coming from the walls and their soft moans ring in my ears. Even if it was all fabricated, I don't find it funny!

Sighing, I step into the shower and let the water flow over my tense muscles. I instantly start to relax. After my little tantrum, did Tris stay? Did she storm out of the room to Christina and the other girls to complain about me? I guess I'll see in a few minutes.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and step out into the cold room, the billowing steam flowing out behind me. And there is Tris. Beautiful as ever, lying on her side, her hair fanned out across the pillow and her chest rising and falling with even breaths of sleep. It is almost four in the morning. Watching her, I feel all the betrayal and anger flood from me and all I want to do id scoop her into my arms and place my lips on hers.

I walk around the bed to where my duffel bag lays. I pull out a spare pair of boxers. Sliding them on, I hear stirring behind me. Soon enough, Tris is awake. She rubs her eyes and yawns, sitting up on the bed. When she is fully awake, her eyes widen slightly. I then realize I am only in my boxers.

"I just took a shower and was getting changed," I explain. She just nods. I tug on my pajama bottoms, but leave off my shirt. I sit next to Tris on the bed; the first few moments are awkward, until she breaks the silence.

"You were right,"

"What?"  
>"You're abdomen is better looking than Zeke's," she replies, gesturing to my chest and stomach. I can't help the laugh that leaves my throat.<p>

"I'm also sorry. I didn't like your trick on me, and yet I try to pull one on you. I guess I just didn't expect you to care that much," she says biting her lip, pulling her legs up to her chest. If only she knew the fantasies that are invading my thoughts at the moment. Her silky skin against mine, her lips feathering across my throat and chest. I'm lost in thought when she looks at me expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"It's okay. I over reacted and went berserk. It was uncalled for. But I want you to know I do care. I care about you and even though we are only faking this, I don't want to. I want to be able to call you mine and only mine. To spend our days apart, yearning to be together instead," I reply.

Her eyes drift to mine, then down to my lips, all the way down my chest. "I want that too," she replies in a whisper. Before I can even react, she is pulling me down towards her. Our lips meet, and it feels like a puzzle clicking into place. I lay her down against the pillows as she runs her hands along my bare chest. My hands find the hem of her flimsy nightgown and inch it over her stomach. When it gets to the edge of her bra, she lean up and whips it off. In that moment of separation, she flips us over. She starts to leave a trail of kisses down my throat and chest when I flip us again. This time, instead of my chest, her hands roam to my back. I instantly pull back. I don't think she felt any of the scars, but she is definitely surprised by my sudden hesitance.

"Four, what's wrong?" she asks, reaching out to touch my cheek. I pull back. That is when her eyes show her hurt. She steps out of bed, only in her undergarments. I would have taken a moment to appreciate this, if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Tris, where are you going?" I see her pulling on her jeans and shirt from earlier tonight.

"If I can't even touch you, how do you expect us to stay in the same bed? If there is something I did, tell me now, because I think I need to go to my house and clear my head. A lot has happened for one night, and I'm not in the mood for any kind of bullshit," she says.

"You didn't do anything Tris. It's just there are things on my back from my past and I don't want you to look at me differently because of them," I reply, trying to pick my words carefully.

"It's okay of you have hideous tattoos, or weird birthmarks, or whatever. I like you for who you are, not how you look," she says, coming to sit in front of me on the bed. I don't know if I should say anything this early in the relationship. But I don't want to push Tris away.

What do I do?

**Tris P.O.V**

As I sit in front of Four, I notice he is having some kind of internal battle. Suddenly, looking at him, he reminds me of a little boy from one of my father's cases years ago. His mother had died due to birth complications, and his father abused him. Whippings with the belt and starvation were part of this boy's everyday life. I remember one day I was playing with Christina in the departments' child care room, when my dad brought in a little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Girls, this is Tobias. He has had a rough day. Can you two play with him?" my dad had asked us. He was about our age, shy and polite. I had never seen him after that. I remember when I was training to be a detective, my dad was going through a few of his old cases with me and this one was in the pile.

This is when I realize. The boy would forever have belt scars on his back. And Four had things on his back he doesn't want to show me.

I reach out and grab Four's troubled face. This time he doesn't pull away, but he just stares at me with those same blue orbs.

"Four, are the things on your back scars?" his eyes widen at my question. He slowly nods his head.

"Did you get them from a belt? Because of your father?" now his mouth drifts open and his eyes glaze over with tears.

"Tris, how do you know?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are nothing like him. You are sweet and compassionate and smart and handsome and I think I'm in love with you, Tobias," now, only a single tear rolls down his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers. I just wanted to let you know my penname has changed and is now MyHavenisBooks. Just letting you guys know.**

**Tris P.o.V **

I wipe away the single tear and pull Four close to me. He hugs my waist tightly as he sniffles into my shoulder. I have never seen him so vulnerable and sad.

"Shh, it's okay Four. Calm down," I whisper, trying to console him. His head moves from my shoulder and his eyes meet mine.

"Can you call me Tobias when we are alone? I like when you say it," he asks in a small voice.

"Sure babe," I reply then wince at what I called him.

He just chuckles and looks up to me, "Babe?"

"I know, it just came out," I amend.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me babe before. But I think I'll like whatever you call me," he replies. I smile and stand from the bed. He gives me a questioning look and all I say is "ice cream" he smiles and nods like a child and runs to the stairs. He is still shirtless, and I just catch a glimpse of the thick, discolored lines maiming his back. I shudder.

When I get downstairs, I see F-Tobias sitting on the counter with the tub of ice cream in his lap. I laugh and hop onto the counter next to him. After about twenty minutes, we finish an entire carton and I am dozing off on Tobias' shoulder. He rests an arm underneath my knees and another around my back, I am just awake enough to wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest.

He walks with me upstairs and when we get to our room, he softly sets me down on the bed.

"Tris, do you want to change?" he whispers. I groan and just slide off my jeans and pull the covers up around me. I know Tobias is shocked by the way he just stands in the darkness for a few moments before clearing his throat and easing himself into bed.

He just lays there for a few moments with his hands at his sides, before I take one of his arms and drape it over my waist. He takes this as a green light and wraps his other arm around my waist also, pulling me flush against his chest. He is warm and solid. Just before I nod off, I hear, "tris?"  
>"Yes Tobias,"<p>

"Will you be my girlfriend? Like a real one, not fake," he asks and I can hear the nerves seeping into his voice.

"Yes Tobias," I reply. He smiles into my neck before he kisses me there and goes to sleep.

**Tobias p.o.v**

The next morning, I wake up with a smile. Tris is my girlfriend, not Uriah's or Jace's, mine. I step out of bed and tug on a shirt. After brushing my teeth, I walk out the room, but not before sparing a last glance at a sleeping Tris.

I quietly descend the stairs and walk in the kitchen, only to be met by Zeke.

"Hey dude. Do you want some breakfast?" he asks as I take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Sure, and coffee," I reply.

"Already brewing, I'm gonna make pancakes," he says getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Sounds good. Is anyone else up?" I ask as he pours me a cup of coffee and slides it to me. Black, coffee should always be black.

"Everyone else is in the backyard. You and Tris are the late sleepers around here," he says.

"It's only nine. Besides, we went to bed late," he just nods and begins to flip his pancakes. As the smell of them begins to waft through the air, the rest of the group joins us in the kitchen. Marlene sitting on Uriah's lap, Shauna standing shoulder to shoulder with zeke as he cooks, and Will and Christina kissing in the corner. I suddenly feel lonely in this mass of couples.

As if on que Tris walks into the kitchen yawning. Her hair is slightly tousled and her shirt is wrinkled, and she isn't. !

Christina and Will come up for air at this exact moment. "Um, Tris. Do you know you aren't wearing bottoms?" Christina inquires. This gets everyone else's attention and we are all staring at Tris open mouthed. I'm just admiring. He legs are tanned and toned and the small line of stomach showing is as well.

Looking at our open-mouths, she rolls her eyes and goes to get coffee, "This is practically a bathing suit bottom, and I assume you have all been to the beach before, so chill. Also, weren't we all playing strip truth or dare not 24 hours ago?" she asks as she comes and plops down on my lap. My breath catches. I have a half dressed girl on my lap.

I see Zeke wink before turning back to the stove and everyone else soon breaks off into their own conversations.

"You know, I don't mind," I whisper in her ear. She turns and smiles at me before kissing me lightly on the lips.

When we break apart, I see Zeke placing a plate full of golden pancakes in the middle of the table. Uriah and Marlene bring over some cut up fruit and off course Uriah had chocolate chips. Shauna brings over syrup as Tris stands and gets plates for everyone as well as silverware.

We all dress up our pancakes and begin to eat. I throw some chocolate, strawberries and syrup on and begin to eat, while Tris arranges slices strawberries in a circle around her pancake and makes eyes and a smile with the chocolate chips. It looks like a sun. Content, she digs in.

"You are so cute when you make sun pancakes," I whisper as I twine my arms around her waist.

"Oh really, I had no idea," she says.

"Just thought I'd let you know," she smiles and looks over to the clock.

"Shit! I'm late! I have a raid, then interrogations, then a bucket of paperwork to do!" she mutters as she stands and races up the stairs. She is back down with pants, combed hair, makeup and her bag over her shoulder in a matter of three minutes. She is magical!

She runs over, presses her lips to mine says a quick goodbye and she's gone.

"So, I'm guessing you two are definitely okay after last night," Shauna says after watching the entire display.

"Yeah, we are officially dating," I say, smiling at the thought of dating Tris.

"Great!" Christina yells from across the table. Man she is chipper for 9:30 in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris P.O.V

When I race into the office, I realize I am actually early. Uriah's freaking clock was twenty minutes fast. I plop down in front of Leo's desk and take a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Hello partner. You have to get suited up," Leo says when he walk in.

"No, I think I'll go like this," I reply, gesturing to my heels from last night and my leather jacket.

"Good idea, then we can use you as bait!" he exclaims before smiling and sipping from his mug. I just smile as I turn to go to the weaponry. Man, I love my job.

Four P.O.V

I get to the gym and set everything up for today. I have to train this morning, then run a few self-defense classes in the afternoon. As I set up the punching bags, I can't help but think of Tris. She was the little girl from the police station when I was a kid. She has to be. I smile at the thought of a small Tris, playing with the toy cars instead of dolls like Christina. I remember Tris and I even built a little Lego city together that day. Then, I never saw her again. She was Beatrice then, quiet and sweet. Now she is Tris, strong and brave, a detective just like her dad was.

These thought flood my brain as I go through the day. As I begin to close shop, I get a text from Christina.

Chris- Four get your ass to the hospital!

My chest constricts as my mind instantly goes to Tris

Chris-FOUR! It's Tris!

That is all I needed to read before sprinting to my car and breaking the speed limit all the way to the hospital.

Tris P.O.V

That ass shot me! He was already under arrest and he tries to kill me! We were going in for a routine raid and we booked four guys. As Leo is bringing one of them to the car, he pulls a hand gun from his pocket and takes a shot. It hits my vest, but that still hurts like hell! I am currently sitting in my hospital bed as Christina is signing the discharge papers. The entire gang showed up. Uriah and Zeke even rod with me, considering they are part of my tech team now.

"I told you guys she is freaking badass! She got shot and not one complaint!" Uriah told everyone who would listen. It was true. I was freaking pissed! I could have just walked it off and iced it, but of course Leo calls for backup. As they were putting me in the ambulance, I saw his smirk. He loves to piss me off. Commence the prank war!

As I think of all the pranks that can inflict maximum embarrassment, I hear a knock on the door. I stand from my bed and answer the door. I find Four pacing outside, tears streaking his cheeks and his hair rumpled, like he has been running his fingers through it.

"Four, are you okay?" I ask as he engulfs me in hug. A light hug, considering he has no idea why I'm in here.

"Chris texted me and she scared the crap out of me," he sighs into my shoulder.

"Four, I'm fine. It hit the vest, I do have a pretty nasty bruise though," I laugh.

"Wait, what happened?" he asks confusion and worry dancing in his blue orbs.

"Imayhavebeenshottoday," I mumble, not wanting him to get all frantic.

"You w-were shot!" he closes the door and leads me over to the bed. He sits down beside me.

"It's happened before. At least now I'll get a few days off," I joke. His expression softens.

"Do you want to see?" I ask. He just nods. I lift my shirt to reveal the circle of swirling purple and black. He sucks in a breath as he brushed his fingers over. They gave me some pain medication, so it doesn't hurt when he feels it. Just then, Chris walks in.

"How the hell did you get past?" she asks looking at Four.

"I am quite swift," he replies, still looking at my bruise.

"How sweet, you broke into a hospital just for me," I reply laughing as Chris brings me the papers to sign. I sign where necessary and Four helps me with my jacket.

"We were going to hang out at Four's tonight. Are you going to ride with him or go home?" Christina asks me as we walk out the hospital.

"I'll ride with him. I'll ice it and I'll be fine," I reply. Christina just nods and walks to her car. Four leads me to his and opens the door for me.

"Why thank you," I say as he shuts it. He offers me a smile as he walks around the front of the truck and hops in the driver's seat. He drives to his apartment, which I haven't been to since I practically threatened to kill him if he ever looked at me again. I laugh at the memory only being a few days ago. Four walks me to his door and sets me on his couch before disappearing into his kitchen for ice. I kick off my raid boots and pull of my jacket. Four returns and sits beside me. I hold the ice to my bruise and shut my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the sofa.

"Tris, do you want me to take you home so you can shower and change? Or, you can do it here," I can hear the embarrassment in his voice as he says these words and I can't help but smile. I decide to make his squirm even more.

"I'll do it anywhere, as long as you do it with me," I reply nonchalantly as I look over to him. I see his eyes widen and his jaw go slack.

"It's okay, I'm kidding. But can I shower here?" I ask. He nods, obviously trying to get over his embarrassment as he leads me to the bathroom. He supplies me with a pair of shorts, a towel, and a shirt before vacating the bathroom. I quickly shower, letting the water untwine my tense muscles.

When I get out, I pull on the shirt and shorts. The shorts have no drawstring, so I decide to just leave them off. The shirt is practically a dress anyways. I step out of the bathroom and walk to Four's room where he is lying down and sit down beside him. His eyes were closed, but they widen when they open and land on me.

"The shorts were too big," I simply say as I brush my hair with my fingers.

"Oh, Tris can I tell you something?"

"Yup,"

"I was so scared when I got that text from Chris. I didn't know what happened, and I was just so scared. I really care about you Tris," he says. I just pull him into a hug which he quickly reciprocates.

"Best boyfriend ever," I whisper which makes him laugh. When I pull away, he places a kiss to my cheek before retreating to the bathroom to change. I am left to wonder, what does tonight have in store?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to update. I shall give you pretty hilarious chapter as a peace offering. Please review with any comments, ideas or concerns regarding the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ideas. (Although, it would be nice to own Four. Hmm, Four)

**Four P.O.V**

I close the door to the bathroom and lean against it. I take a deep breath and try to steady my erratic heartbeat. Tris is currently sitting in my room, in my t-shirt. I just realize that the bathroom smells just like her. Sweet and floral. I take another deep breath before changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a new t-shirt.

I walk out barefoot to see Tris curled up on her side on my bed. I admire her beauty for a few moments; waving hair sprawled around her, chest rising and falling with breaths of slumber. I begin to feel stalkerish, so I quietly slip out the door and down the hall to the living room. I sit for a moment in silence before I hear the boisterous voices of none other than the Pedrad brothers. I stand and open the door before their chorus of knocks can begin, effectively waking Tris.

"Why hello there Four. We are here to party!" Uriah exclaims as he barrels into my apartment carrying bags upon bags, their contents unknown.

"Aren't we always," Zeke adds as he walks in soon after, carrying grocery bags.

"What's all this?" I ask, gesturing to the abundant bags that are now strewn over my living room floor.

"These are full of food and snacks," Zeke says holding up his bags.

"These are full of props for truth or dare and other games," Uriah says, his arms swinging around, gesturing to his bags all over the floor.

"Great, I'm gonna get Tris," I reply, beginning to walk to my room.

"SHE"S HERE!" Uriah and Zeke shriek at the same time. I just nod. The two look at each other and take off toward my room. Before I can react, I hear a shriek of surprise followed by bursts of laughter from Tris and the brothers mixing together.

A few moments later, Zeke emerges carrying Tris on his back and Uriah holding onto his legs. He comes into the living room, dragging his brother along, laughing with Tris. I feel a knot of jealousy in my stomach, but it immediately unravels when her eyes drift to me and they visibly brighten. She slides off Zeke's back and runs up to me. She throws her arms around my neck and she gives me a big hug. I slide my arms around her waist and lift her up while spinning her around.

She bursts out into giggles and when I finally set her down, her cheeks are flushed and she is breathing heavily. Then, we hear a knock on the front door. I finally unravel my arms from her waist and go to open the door. It's Christina and Will, smiles on their faces and their hair slightly rumpled.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I say, opening the door wide, exposing the Pedrad brothers who have resorted to flicking each other and Tris who is laughing along with the duo.

"Tris, come with me," Christina says, holding up a large bag. Tris's eyes widen slightly, and then she nods and stands up with Christina.

"Four, we will be in your guest room," she says, grabbing Tris' hand and leading her to the room. I guess we won't be seeing them for quite some time. I grab the guys some soda and we settle in for some talk before the games begin.

**Tris P.O.V**

After realizing none of Tobias's pants would fit me, I texted Christina to bring me a change of clothes for tonight. I just didn't expect her to bring the entre arsenal! She is currently curling my hair and doing my makeup. I'm already dressed in a leather skirt and a black strapless, sweetheart shirt. I guess I should have known Christina would choose a skirt now that she had full freedom over my outfit.

"Oh please, you know Four will love it!" she told me once I began to grumble. I was officially silenced with blushing cheeks. She finally finishes my entire look and just as I am about to walk into the living room barefoot, I feel something stab into my back.

"What the hell Chris!" I screech. I hear pounding footsteps and rapping knuckles against the wood door.

"Tris! Are you okay?" Tobias whispers through the door.

"Fine. I'll be out in a second," I reply through the door. He walks away after a few moments and I turn to see a smiling Chris. When I look to the floor at my feet, I see a pair of shoes, aka the assailants to my back. I pick up the blood red heels with a black bow on the heel and slide them on wordlessly. They'll be off within ten minutes anyways.

"Do I pass inspection?" I ask sarcastically, twirling in a slow circle for Chris to observe.

"You do!" she exclaims, clapping her hands like a zoo seal, "Now go!" she pushes me toward the door, making me stumble slightly. I turn the door knob and slowly walk out the door. I hear low conversation coming from the guys in the living room.

I step into the living room and Will sees me first. He smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. Next, Uriah and Zeke see me. Their eyes widen and Zeke whistles at me. Before Tobias can turn around, I place my hands over his eyes. I feel his cheeks twitch up in a smile as his hands lift to lay over mine.

"Hey Toby," I whisper only for his ears to hear. I feel a shiver run down his spin, but his smile lifts even more.

"Hey Tris," he replies, reaching back. Before I know what is going on, he grabs my waist and pulls me over the back of the couch so I am sitting on his lap. He looks into my eyes and smiles before placing his lips over mine. My hands drift into his hair and his across my back. When we pull back he looks down to my outfit and his eyes widen fractionally.

I lift his chin up with my forefinger and place feather kisses over his cheeks.

"Before my innocent eyes are scarred forever, please, can we start the game?" Uriah asks. When I look to him, he has his hands splayed over his face, his fingers parted so he can looks through them, like a child watching a horror movie.

Tobias moans and pulls me closer to his chest.

"Come on Toby. Let's play truth or dare," I whisper. With a final peck to my temple, he releases my waist. I slid off his lap, but sit shoulder to shoulder with him on the couch. He grabs my hand gently in his and places a kiss to my knuckles.

"So, Uriah Truth or dare?"

"Dare. But where are Shauna and Marlene?" Uriah inquires.

"They are at work, but they'll come after," I supply.

"Anyways, I dare you to give Zeke a piggyback ride around the neighborhood while singing 'Wonder Pets'," Tobias says triumphantly.

"Fine, but what if I don't know the wonder Pets theme song?" Uriah says.

"Oh, he does. That is all he sings in the shower!" Zeke replies standing up. I didn't expect him to be this eager.

The two walk out the door and Zeke hops on Uriah's back. He grunts under the weight, but then he begins to walk and belt out the lyrics.

_The phone. The phone is ringing.  
>The phone. We'll be right there.<br>The phone. The phone is ringing.  
>There's an animal <em>_in trouble__.  
>There's an animal in trouble.<br>There's an animal in trouble somewhere._

A few people are outside walking pets, or pushing babies in strollers, and they look at the duo strangely before continuing on their way. One little boy even begins to sing along until his mother pulls him across the street and away from Uriah and Zeke.

_Wonder Pets!  
>Wonder Pets!<br>We're on our way  
>To help a friend <em>_  
><em>_And __save the__ day  
>We're not <em>_too big__  
>And we're not too tough<br>But when we work together  
>We've got the right stuff<br>Go, Wonder Pets, ya'ay!_

After a few more verses, they return and Uriah drops Zeke to the ground before collapsing onto the couch, chest heaving.

"So…Tris…Truth..or..Dare?" he gasps as Chris tosses him a water bottle and I help Zeke up from the floor.

"Dare"

"I dare you to close your eyes, spin around and kiss whoever you see first," he says grinning.

"Oh, Uriah. If you want a kiss you just had to ask. But I'll do the dare," Tris replies. I don't care as long as she doesn't see anyone but me.

Tris covers her eyes and spins around. Christina says we can't move in order to make the game fair. Tris spins so many times I become dizzy. She finally stops and the first person she sees is Uriah. Tris rolls her eyes but walks up to him and places a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lip stain. His eyes widen and his cheeks blush as he smiles wide. She ruffles his air affectionately before walking back over to me.

"Christina, truth or dare?" she asks, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Truth,"

"What is the best prank you have ever pulled?"

"Easy! I filled Will's apartment with glitter filled balloons so when he popped them he would get glitter all over himself!" she giggles at the thought. Will just shakes his head and sighs.

"That was a mess. There was glitter in my hair for weeks. I was one speck away from shaving my head!" he says.

"Anyways, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go McDonalds in a tux and propose to the cashier. Male or female," she says.

"No problem!" he replies, jumping from his seat. He digs in his bag and pulls out a tuxedo.

"Why did you bring that?" Tris asks him.

"For truth or dare, duh!" he replies. He changes in the bathroom and when he comes out; Christina says she will go with him to supervise the dare.

They leave and a few moments later, Zeke has a wonderful idea.

"How about we play bed, wed, or dead?" he says.

We all agree and I begin. "Willy, bed, wed, or dead, Shauna, Christina, and Marlene," I strategically left out Tris because I don't want her to be involved in any of those three.

"Bed Shauna, Marry Christina, and kill Marlene," he says. Zeke looks like he is about to pop a blood vessel, but stays quiet.

"Tris, Bed, wed, or dead. Jace, Four and Uriah,"

"Dead Jace, bed Uriah and wed Four," she replies without skipping a beat. She would marry me. SHE WOULD MARRY ME! I am in my own little world until a pillow slaps me in the face.

"FOUR! BED, WED, OR DEAD, URIAH, TRIS, AND CHRISTINA!" Zeke shouts at me.

"Wed Tris, bed Christina, and dead Uriah," I reply, watching as will's face crinkles than smooths back out. At that moment, Uriah and Christina burst into the door and Uriah collapses on the floor and Chris throws up each a McDonald's bag.

We just notice the large black bruise forming on Uriah's jaw. Tris kneels down beside him and touches the blossoming bruise gingerly.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Well, I figured since we were there I should get some food, so I got you guys McNuggets and fries. Then, I asked the cashier to marry me and she punched me in the face. She had a great hit for like an 80-year old woman!" he recites, sitting up. We all begin to laugh at poor Uriah's misfortune and break out the food. We are almost done eating when there is a knock on the door.

Shauna and Marlene walk in moments later. Marlene rushes over to a bruised Uriah and grabs him some ice. We tell them the story and after a good laugh, we decide to continue the game. We are just getting started.


End file.
